User blog:Swimswimfruit/Meanwhile... The Espada Alliance and the Force
Ascaric's downfall marked the end of the Tyrrany on the home island of Mugen, Yusei and Crow. The country will be lead by the Elder council for a while, until they form a solid state and use democratic proceedures to create a goverment. The Mugen Pirates returned to the Scrap Island to continue their training, knowing that through these losses they had realized their weaknesses, and that during these three days of training they had already mastered some stuff that they were having difficulties with before. Meanwhile, the rest of the members of the Espada Alliance are also training, preparing for the upcoming fight. ---- We see Marcus, on top of that mountain. He is doing a handstand again, supporting an even bigger rock with his legs. He excutes the same routine, over and over. A thousand push ups, a powerfull thrust with the legs, sending the rock flying, then a quick yet powerfull Europa-imbued punch to the mountain, and a Europa-imbued kick to the falling rock. With each repetition, he advances... However, he still finds that his power is nowhere near what he would like it to be. Marcus: I'm getting there though... Soon. ---- We see Socrates alone, with his Pantheon flame fully open, shadow sparring. He is trying his best to improve his swordplay, his footwork, and of course his raw strength. Socrates: I can feel it... It's getting closer. I need to be able to do it before the war starts. ---- The Espada Pirates are seen training in the middle of the Forest on the Island of Gods. We see Hermes shooting an amazingly powerfull and precise shot with one of his medium sized guns directly at Muramasa's way. Muramasa uses the best of his haki and sworsmanship to cut the bullet in half before it can reach him... Right after he does that however he feels a menace towards his right. Muramasa quickly turns to his right, swinging the sword he held with his right arm. The sound of metal clashing is heard, as the sword clasehs with Sher's Barbar with power... Sher is seen in his Lion-man hybrid form, with his fangs showing. A few meters away from the clash we see Ray wielding his reverse-blade sword, holding off both NWW in his wolf-man form, and Serena who was holding an sword made of thick glass. Hermes is also seen sniping a few marks that were set a few kilometers away, as the rest of the crewmates were sparring. All: We lost big time... We won't have that again, no matter the cost. ---- We see Doyle,wearing his lab coat, seated on his desk. Much paperwork is spread on it, and he's working like a maniac, solving equations, trying out things, making chemical experiments. Doyle: Ah, yes! This will work out! Yes, yes, yes! With this, Owari's Force will become uncontrollable! We see the rest of he Force members in their private chambers, either resting or training... Venator is doing an amazingly hard work out, Connor is doing some martial arts training with Lavy as his sparring partner, Yamashita is on his bed, giving out orders to the Marine squads he has to control, and Cello is simply sitting on a chair, reading a book. One thing that stounds out is the fact that Cello, who was topless, has some stiches on his flesh... He stands up, but holds that wound. Cello: I'm happy Owari managed to finally cut me... But I had forgotten it hurts so much even after a few days. ---- Finally, we see Magnus swinging his swords at Atazard with power. The man raises his arm, coats it with Haki, and blocks the incoming strike, making a facial expression of pain whilst doing so. He then responds with a few quick yet devastating punches that make contact with Magnus' abdomen. In the meantime, we see Owari in his bed, with a huge grin on his face, reading a comic, while Ina is walking out the door of his room. Category:Blog posts